Estrela Cadente
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: [Primeira fic em Português de Rave Master.] Quando basta apenas sentarse e olhar as estrelas... [HaruxElie][Shortfic][Presente para Ayumi]


**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente, Rave Master e todos os seus personagens, não me pertencem._

* * *

**Estrela Cadente  
**_Por Dm Tayashi_

O céu estava particularmente estrelado aquela noite. O campo, ao redor da cidade aonde eles se encontravam, estava calmo e silencioso, onde a única coisa que se era possível de ouvir, era o farfalhar das folhas, no topo das árvores.

Era época de lua cheia e, junto com as estrelas, ela estava iluminando o céu de uma maneira magnificamente sombria.

Isso não passou despercebido por jovem rapaz, nos seus 18 anos, que estava deitado na grama, observando o maravilhoso céu.

Seus cabelos cinzentos balançavam de acordo com o vento, com seus braços apoiados atrás de sua cabeça; Estava deitado na grama, observando o céu e tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Estava se lembrando de quando deixou sua irmã na Ilha Garagem, em busca de seu pai; De quando encontrou Shiba, e ele lhe disse que a partir de agora, ele seria o novo Rave Master; De que encontrou seu pai, e o pouco tempo que passaram juntos, pois ele havia ido embora. Dessa vez, para sempre.

De quando conheceu Musica, e _ela._

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ao se lembrar do sorriso dela, do jeito dela. De como seus cabelos curtos caíam em seus ombros. Lembrou-se de como seus olhos avelãs brilhavam quando ela ficava feliz.

Desde quando ele passou a pensar tanto nela? Desde quando ele começou a vê-la dessa maneira, como mais que uma amiga?

Não sabia a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Não queria que ela fosse embora do seu lado, jamais.

Seu sorriso logo esvaiu-se de sua face, quando se lembrou do fardo, da tristeza que ela carregava; Se pudesse, tiraria tudo aquilo dela, só para ver ela sorrindo para sempre.

Mas não podia.

Ficou mais triste ainda, ao se lembrar, que talvez, ela nem quisesse que ele carregasse isso para ela. Que talvez, ela o visse apenas como um amigo.

E isso doía.

Doía saber que poderia perde-la a qualquer momento, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca seria sua; Doía saber que ele não fazia parte do passado dela, que talvez, ela nem o quisesse em seu futuro.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, quando ouviu a voz dela, se aproximando.

"Haru?"

Ele olhou para cima e viu o sorriso dela, sendo dirigido para ele.

_Apenas _para ele.

"Alguma coisa errada, Elie?"

"Não! Eu só fiquei preocupada, porque você tinha saído da casa, e não tinha voltado até agora... Aí decidi vir ver se estava tudo bem." Ela falou, sorrindo despreocupada.

"Está tudo bem sim." Ele sorriu para ela. "Quer se sentar?"

Ela alargou o sorriso. "Achei que não fosse pedir!"

Ela sentou-se rapidamente e abraçou os joelhos, olhando para o céu.

"O que você tanto olha para o céu, Haru?"

"É... besteira minha." Ele falou, dando de ombros.

"Não pode ser besteira para você estar tão pensativo." Ela falou, olhando triste para ele. "Não confia em mim?"

Ele sentou-se rapidamente, e olhou dentro dos olhos dela. "Claro que confio, Elie!"

Ela voltou a sorrir, e falou. "Que bom!" Ela voltou a olhar para o céu, ainda sorrindo. "Porque eu confio em você."

Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e sentiu um sorriso tolo se formar em sua face.

Era isso que ele era: Um tolo. Um tolo por ficar feliz apenas por ela ter falado que ela confiava nele.

Continuou olhando para ela, e viu o brilho fantasmagórico que a lua fazia nela; Ela parecia um anjo, com aquele sorriso sereno na face.

"E então, não vai me contar o que é?" Ela perguntou, no tom infantil de sempre.

"Você promete não rir?" Ele falou, e viu ela levantar a mão esquerda.

"Eu juro." Ela riu.

"Certo..." Ele se deitou de novo, apoiando a cabeça nos braços. "Meu pai me contou uma vez, que as grandes pessoas que morreram, foram para o céu em forma de estrelas, para sempre zelarem por nós."

Ele falou e olhou para ela, para ver que o sorriso tinha sumido da face dela.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, olhando preocupado. "Se eu disse algo de ruim, me desculpa eu..."

"Não foi nada." Ela sorriu tristemente, dando de ombros. "É que... Eu só queria saber se tem alguma estrela zelando por mim."

Ele sentiu uma fisgada em seu coração. Como ela estava desprotegida naquele momento! Se ele pudesse, a pegaria no colo e falaria para ela que estava tudo bem, que ela nunca estaria sozinha.

Mas não podia. E então, sentiu a dor aumentar um pouco mais.

"Se um dia eu morrer, eu prometo que vou zelar por você, Elie."

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, se virando para ele, com os olhos marejados. "Você NÃO vai morrer, Haru! Você NÃO PODE morrer!"

Ele olhou confuso dentro dos olhos dela, quando ela decidiu se explicar.

"Se você morrer, eu vou ficar sozinha. E eu não quero ficar sozinha de novo."

Ele sorriu compreensivo, e ela o olhou, sem entender.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha, Elie." Ele falou, no mesmo tom, fazendo com que o sorriso voltasse a face dela. "Deita aqui."

Ele se deitou, para logo em seguida, ela se deitar do lado dele.

"Está vendo aquela estrela, a mais brilhante de todas?" Ele apontou para o céu, olhando sorrindo para ela e, ao ver que ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, continuou. "Eu acho que é o meu pai; Sabe, ele adora se aparecer. Aí como ele viu que eu estou aqui, decidiu fazer uma aparição especial."

Ela sorriu, ao se lembrar de Gale Glory. "Pois eu não duvido nada."

Os dois começaram a rir, ao se lembrarem das coisas ditas por ele.

Assim que pararam, um silêncio confortável se instalou no lugar onde eles estavam. Apenas o barulho do vento se deixava ouvir, e o barulho de seus corações, batendo em harmonia.

"Sabe, Haru..." Ela começou, com seu semblante se entristecendo.

"Hn?" Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para o céu.

"Eu tenho medo." Ela falou, cruzando os braços acima dos seios, atraindo o olhar interrogativo de Haru. "Tenho medo de não encontrar minha memória. E, caso eu encontre, eu descubra coisas horríveis sobre o meu passado..."

Ele olhou para ela, sem entender o que estava sentindo.

Como ela conseguia estar feliz e sorridente um momento, e no outro estar triste e desamparada?

Pela primeira vez, ele ficou sem saber o que fazer na frente dela.

Claro que ela o desconcentrava e fazia com que ele perdesse a cabeça todas as vezes que ela estava em perigo. Mas nunca ficou sem saber usar uma palavra de conforto, especialmente para ela.

Então, ele fez uma coisa inesperada, para ambos.

Com uma certa dificuldade, passou o braço pelo ombro dela, trazendo-a para perto.

Ela se assustou com a atitude repentina do rapaz, mas levantou a cabeça e se aconchegou junto a ele.

Ele sentiu ela passar o braço em volta da cintura dele, ao mesmo tempo que ele cheirava os cabelos dela. Era um cheiro doce, que impregnava o ambiente, e que ele tinha certeza que não se cansaria dele. Nunca.

Ele ouviu uns soluços e pôde constatar que ela estava chorando, quando sentiu ela apertar mais o abraço.

"Elie... Porque...?" Ele perguntou sem entender, se desesperando por vê-la daquele jeito.

"E se... E se..." Ela tentou falar, entre os soluços. "E se você não quiser mais ficar comigo, por descobrir alguma coisa ruim sobre mim, Haru?"

Ele não pôde acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir; Quer dizer que ela também se preocupava em se afastar dele?

Levou, receoso, sua outra mão até o queixo dela, e o levantou, fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente nos seus olhos.

Avelãs com cinzentos.

Ela pôde ver todo o carinho e a ternura que emanavam dos olhos dele; Ele pôde ver todo o medo e toda a solidão estampado naqueles maravilhosos olhos castanhos.

"Sabe Elie..." Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, para abri-los e se deparar com uma Elie extremamente próxima, com as bochechas rosadas e com lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. "Eu não me importo, com as suas atitudes no seu passado. A única coisa que eu te peço é..."

"É...?" Ela perguntou, com um fio de esperança na voz.

"É que você deixe eu fazer parte do seu futuro." Ele falou, sentindo parte do peso sair de seus ombros. Ele passou seu polegar na bochecha dela, secando umas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

Um leve sorriso foi se formando no semblante dela; Ela se levantou um pouco, e abraçou Haru fortemente pelo pescoço, fazendo com que ele se sentasse para abraça-la com força.

"Eu nunca vou querer você fora da minha vida, Haru." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, com algumas lágrimas de felicidade ainda caindo. "Você é o melhor amigo, que eu poderia ter pedido, com ou sem memória."

"_Amigo..." _Um sorriso triste se formou em sua face. Então ela só o queria como amigo?

Abraçou-a com mais força, com medo que ela pudesse ir embora a qualquer momento; Ele percebeu como ela fora feita perfeitamente para ele. Seus braços se encaixavam direitinho no corpo dela. E agora ele pôde confirmar: não se cansaria nunca do cheiro dela.

Demorou um pouco para ele parar de olha-la como um tolo. Ele só acordou quando a mesma o balançou, mandando ele olhar para o céu.

"Olha Haru, olha!" Ela apontou para o céu. "Uma estrela cadente! Faça um pedido!"

Ela fechou os olhos e ele analisou o semblante inocente dela, enquanto fazia o seu pedido.

Fechou os seus olhos também, decidindo entrar na brincadeira.

"O que você pediu, Haru?" Elie perguntou, olhando sorrindo para ele.

"Que atendam o pedido que eu faço todas as noites." Ele falou, voltando a olhar para o céu. "E você?"

"Não posso contar." Ela mostrou a língua, brincalhona.

"Ah, era só o que faltava! Eu te contei o meu, não é justo!" Ele falou, indignado.

"Se eu contar, não se realiza." Ela deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para o céu.

"Não é justo!" Ele falou, e ficou emburrado no seu canto.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e se virou para ele, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

"Vamos fazer assim..." Ela falou, com ele ainda emburrado. "Você tem que prometer não ficar bravo."

"Hn." Ele falou, ainda emburrado. "Contando que você me conte."

Ele continuou emburrado, até perceber o que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

Elie tinha se debruçado sobre ele, apoiando uma de suas mãos nos braços cruzados dele, e a outra no chão, para ter mais apoio.

Ele arregalou, quando constatou que conseguia sentir o hálito doce e quente dela, se chocando contra sua face.

"O que...?" Ele perguntou, ainda perplexo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e se inclinou mais, fazendo com que sua boca se encontrasse com a de Haru; Ele sentiu ela pressionar seus lábios nos dele, então ele cedeu a passagem.

Suas línguas dançavam uma dança imaginária, brincavam uma com a outra; Nunca em seus sonhos, ele imaginara que seu beijo com ela fosse ser tão bom. Ele passou uma mão em volta da cintura dela, para mantê-la perto e com a outra, segurava seu rosto; Ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, como se o amanhã não existisse.

Ele sabia que uma hora isso teria que acontecer, e infelizmente, aconteceu rápido demais, se perguntassem para ele; Ela tinha se sentado em seu colo, e ele permanecia com a mão em sua cintura.

Ele olhou para o rosto rosado, e para os lábios inchados, e sentiu um enorme desejo de toma-los só para si, de novo.

"Eu pedi..." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu pedi para saber como era beijar você." Ela falou, sorrindo timidamente e olhando para baixo.

Ele riu da inocência dela. "E o que achou?"

Ela mostrou a língua. "Adorei."

Ele apertou mais o abraço na cintura dela. "E o que você diria, se eu dissesse que quero te beijar de novo?"

"Então você não ficou bravo?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o sem entender.

Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte; Era agora ou nunca.

"Porque eu ficaria bravo, se isso era a coisa que eu pedia todas as noites, quando eu via uma estrela cadente no céu?" Ele falou, olhando para baixo, com medo da atitude de Elie. "Sabe Elie... Eu não te quero só como uma amiga minha. Eu não quero ser apenas algum amigo que vai te ajudar a recuperar a sua memória."

"Haru, eu..." Ela não sabia o que dizer.

Ele sorriu, ainda de cabeça baixa. "Por mais que você não sinta o mesmo, eu gostaria que você apenas soubesse o que eu sinto e não me tratasse como uma pessoa que você vai poder jogar fo--"

"Nem... Nem termine esse pensamento." Ela falou, com uma leve irritação na voz. "Você sabe, que eu nunca faria isso com você."

"Mas..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido de novo.

"Cala a boca. Eu ainda não terminei." Ela levantou o rosto dele, as duas mãos, e ele pôde ver um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Sabia que suas dúvidas e medos iriam ser acabados aquela noite. "Eu..."

"Eu amo você, Elie." Ele falou, simplesmente. "Eu não sei como agir nem o que dizer... Só sei que te amo. E te quero do meu lado. Para sempre."

Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda, e o abraçou apertado. "Quando minha memória voltar... Pode ter certeza, que não importa o que aconteça, eu vou querer você do meu lado."

Ele puxou o rosto dela e, quando sua boca estava a poucos milímetros da dela, ele murmurou, com a voz rouca. "Obrigado."

Ela deu um leve sorriso, antes que ele cobrisse sua boca com a dele. Dessa vez, ele não tinha nenhum medo de que ela se levantasse e fosse embora.

Quando se separaram ficaram se olhando nos olhos, onde era possível ver todo o sentimento sendo transmitido.

"Vamos entrar?" Ela perguntou, se levantando.

"Ah não..." Ele falou, manhoso, puxando-a para baixo.

"Nós ainda temos muito tempo para aproveitar Haru..." Ela falou, lhe dando um pequeno beijo. "Mas se eu morrer de frio, a culpa vai ser sua!"

Ela se levantou enquanto ele ficou segurando a mão dela.

"Eu já vou." Ele falou, ainda sorrindo.

"Tá.." Ela sorriu, para logo depois sair correndo para a casa.

Ele deitou-se na grama de novo, e ficou a observar as estrelas, com um sorriso bobo na face.

Ele continuou a olhar para as estrelas. Pensou em seu pai, em seus amigos.

E pensou nela.

Como a amava!

E agora ela seria sua, para sempre. Não precisava mais ter medo.

"Hey Pai..." Ele falou, para o vento, com a esperança de que ele ouvisse. "Tudo dá certo no final... não é?"

Ele se levantou, colocou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, e foi embora na direção da casa, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para o céu.

"_Obrigado, Pai..."_

A lua estava alta no céu, enquanto as estrelas brilhavam, sem cessar. Como se estivessem felizes.

A única coisa que se era possível de ouvir, era o barulho das folhas, que balançavam com o vento, que, aparentemente, tentavam passar alguma mensagem, para aqueles que se importavam em ouvir.

Para aqueles que sabiam que as estrelas brilham apenas para aqueles que sabem que tem alguém observando por eles.

* * *

**Fic especial, presente de aniversário para Ayumi, vulgo Demo ou meu Filhote.  
Eu sei que está MUITO atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção certo?  
Beijão,**

**CaHpeta.**


End file.
